Demonic Disease
by DJ-Dude2649
Summary: Years ago there was an idea. A dream. A belief that one could somehow cheat death itself. Then, one day, a man made the dream become real; but with devastating consequences...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Years ago there was an idea. A dream. A belief that one could somehow cheat death itself. Then, one day, a man made the dream become real; but with devastating consequences.

It started with the machine and the scientists.

Their dream was to cure the human race of its flaws, of it's fragileness, of it's mortality. It was a fool's desperate dream, and yet they was so close. They were so close to the true power.

But some of them were all too eager to see the fruits of their hard labor and, against the wishes of the man, rushed the delicate project.

That day they had inadvertently given birth to a new age in the world and a violent birth it was. It changed the world. A rip was formed in the fabric of reality, causing the world to enter an war.

That day, everything changed.

The demons were born...


	2. Training

**Chapter 1: Training**

It had been years since the tragic incident, the catalyst for the war that continued to tear at the planet and the people. Their only hope lay safely hidden away deep within the clouds of the frozen mountains. Sat on top of the tallest peak on the tallest mountain, hidden by the snow clouds, stood the iron and steel structure known as 'The Solstice Tower'.

It was the base of operations for the war and it served multiple purposes.

It was also a home to humanity's last hope. That last hope to end the war was a young man by the name of Bendy. As the first beams of sunlight shined through his half opened curtain, Bendy groaned in frustration as he rolled out of his bed to get started with his day. He was a short young man at 4.8ft with a thin yet toned body, unnaturally pale skin and raven black hair that pointed up to resemble devilish horns and shining grey blue eyes.

He started a quick stretch before going to get ready.

He quickly washed up and changed into a simple white shirt with grey pants before heading to the tower's dining room for breakfast. He passed by many of the tower's soldiers, scientists and others on his way, but they barely gave him a second glance. When he arrived in the tower's dining room, he found one of his guardians, Allison Pendle, already there.

She smiled when she saw him enter.

She had chocolate brown hair tied up in a bun with a mint green ribbon with captivating emerald eyes, pink lips, rosy cheeks and soft, fair skin. She wore a medium-length green sleeveless dress with white cardigan and brown ballet flats on her feet. She was the most skilled medic and scientist in the tower and the most kind.

Allison was well known through the tower as being unconventional, empathetic, intellectual, compassionate, graceful and very motherly.

"Good morning Bendy." She smiled. "Do you want some breakfast?"

"Yeah please." He grinned as he sat next to her and she handed him a plate with a full English on it. "Hey, have ya seen Boris?" He asked.

"Last I saw him, he was heading for the training hall."

"Again?"

"You know how he is Bendy." She sighed. "He loves training, it keeps his mind occupied."

"You should try it sometime, kid." A voice suddenly said and they turned to see Boris walking into the dining room.

Boris Borgan possessed an extremely athletic build and a double square chin. His black hair was long and tied into a ponytail with went down to his waist and he possessed icy blue eyes and a short black goatee. He wore a white, short sleeved, dress shirt and black pants, alongside boots. He was the organisation's top soldier as well as Bendy's handler.

Boris was a caring, strong-willed and determined man.

"Hey Boris." Bendy grinned a toothy smile at the larger man.

"Morning Bendy, what are gonna do today?" Boris smiled as he grabbed a protein shake and an apple. Allison gave him a disapproving look, showing her concern for his lack of food, but he just shrugged it off.

"Oh ya know, walk around the tower, prank Warren and hide from him in my room." He sighed just as the doors opened and tall a man stepped into the dining hall.

It was Boris' partner in battle, Warren. Warren Logan was a slender man with a toned build and he was fair-skinned. He had warm brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, rosy cheeks and a yellow shirt with white square outlines. He wore cowboy boots made from brown leather, spurs made from gold on both sides of his boots.

Attached to his belt were two holster's loaded with pistols.

He also wore a white vest with black cow spots all over, a red bandana around his neck, white pants, a brown belt with a gold buckle, a shining white cowboy hat. Like Boris, the cowboy was a top soldier for the organisation. Known for his stoic and brooding personality, Warren is generally aloof and indifferent, though he is not incapable of genuine kindness and a protective demeanor.

"Alright kid, get ya hide ta tha trainin' hall." He said to Bendy.

"Already?" He asked but a glare from the cowboy shut him up and he sulked off to the training hall with Warren behind him. As they left, Allison growled deep in her throat before heading after them...

* * *

After finishing his breakfast and getting a shower, Boris entered the training hall and saw Bendy sparring with Warren in the brightly lit ring with Allison observing them from the sidelines. Boris looked and saw a few blue patches on Bendy's arms that were transmitting data to the machine by the woman's side that was faxing out a long sheet of paper with lines on them.

He knew that Allison understood what they meant.

He took a seat next to her and saw the confused, slightly concerned, look on her gentle face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm getting weird readings from Bendy." She frowned and they both turned to the ring. They watched as Bendy continually dodged and blocked Warren's attacks.

"Don't mess around, kid." Warren glared as he took a step. "Focus."

"Ha! Warren please, this is messing around." He grinned as a pair of inky wings suddenly sprouted out of his back and shot him into the air.

"What in tarnation?!" Warren cried as the smaller male suddenly shot at him at blazing speeds.

"Can you blame a lad for having a little fun, especially when he has his own wings?" The smaller man laughed. Just before he could land an attack, however, his wings suddenly dissolved and he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Bendy's biometric readings just bottomed out." She gasped. Boris locked eyes with Bendy and the younger's widened.

"Finish it." He said and Bendy smiled. He suddenly kicked behind him and hit Warren square in the chest, with enough force to knock him out of the ring.

"His bios are way back up." She said in relief as the machine started beeping again.

"I'll admit, not bad boy." Warren smirked as he stood up and jumped back into the ring. "But know the real brawl begins."

"No, it doesn't." Allison said as she placed a hand on Bendy's shoulder. "I need to check to make sure all his bios are in order immediately." She explained before leading him out the training room.

"At this right he'll never be ready to fight." Warren growled to Boris as the larger man walked away...

* * *

In the medical bay, Bendy was hooked up to half a dozen machines that were buzzing and beeping around as

"Scans look normal." She hummed in thought. "So, want to tell me what happened out there today?"

"What do you mean?" He asked as she helped up pull the wires off his skin.

"I'm talking about the 90% negative spike in your energy, have an explanation for that?"

"I messed up." He mumbled. "In front of Boris, and then, I... I don't know what happened! I freaked out and my wings just broke apart!" He cried just as Boris stepped in. He gave Allison a look and she nodded.

"Alright, go get some rest." She smiled and the short male quickly scurried away, leaving the older pair alone in the med bay.

"There's obviously something seriously wrong with him." Boris said once Bendy was gone.

"Aside from the fact that all of you treat Bendy like a weapon instead of a person." She glared. "Physically, Bendy and the ink in his system are fine, but think about it, Boris." She begged. "No memories of who he was, his family, his own name; how do you think that makes him feel?"

"How he feels isn't the concern of Solstice, as long as he still possesses the power to control the ink within, that's all that matters." Boris frowned.

"Well I'm sorry, but unless we make some changes and soon, he won't be able to do that much longer." She snapped.

"So, today, when he lost it, do you have an answer?"

"The cause was mental strain, the fear of making a mistake, of what you'd think."

"What I'd think?" Boris asked in shock.

"Yes, he looks up to you and respects you, your approval means the world to him."

"Warren's right, he just needs more training to learn to control his emotions."

"He may be 20, but he has the brain of an adolescence, he needs a little bit of freedom and fun." She growled before storming off...

* * *

Boris took a deep calming breath as he sat in the head of Solstice's office. There was nothing in the office except steril white walls and floors, blinding lights from the ceiling and a long, shining steel desk where the boss sat. His name was Antino Pilato. Antino was a tall, pale, bony man dressed in a tailor made white suit with a twisted, black goatee and grey eyes.

Cold and ruthless when it comes to achieving his goals, Antino seems to favor violence to get the job done, no matter the consequences.

"You're failing to control our weapon, Boris." He said with an icy stare. "According to Agent Logan, he lost control over his powers during his morning training today, you'll have to fix that."

"What do you suggest we do?" Boris growled. "Allison's right, he's a living person who has the same needs as all of us, he needs some kind of freedom."

After a few moments, the boss sighed.

"Eight years of living in a global freak show and that freak's our only way out." Antino scoffed. "All over this Planet those things roam free, absorbing any unfortunate human or animal unlucky enough to get caught in their path, and the lucky ones get to wonder when it will be their turn, as long as Bendy can control ink, we might actually win this war."

"I understand that, but remember, he's human too and we need to do something if we want him to fulfil his purpose."

"I don't care how you do it, but you'd better reign him in Boris." He threatened before a sickening grin spread across his face. "I hope I don't need to remind you of the alternatives we can offer him."...


	3. Wandering Is A Sin

**_4evaGumballFan345:_ Thanks! Glad you like it XD**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Wandering Is A Sin**

The next morning, Bendy rolled out of his bed and went through his usual routine. As he sulked into the kitchen for something to eat, he was shocked to find Allison, Warren and Boris waiting for him with emotionless faces.

"What's going on?" He asked nervously.

"Bendy sit down, we have something we want to talk to you about." Allison said.

"What did I do now?" He asked as he sat down.

"Nothin'." Warren replied. "This is actually a good thing; ya can tell 'im Boris."

"You see Bendy, we've all been talking and... you know the boss right?" Boris asked.

"You mean tall, thin and ugly?"

"Yes, well, he's finally agreed to let you come with me to the outside to gather some supplies."

"REALLY?!" Bendy beamed, full of joy.

"Yes, but you have to promise to stay close to Boris." Allison quickly said before the shorter human could run off to get ready.

"Alright!" He smiled and was gone in a shot...

* * *

Within fifteen minutes, Bendy was already dressed and packed for his day out with Boris. He had been waiting for this for so long that he honestly thought he was dreaming. But when he made it to the almost empty hanger, his smile widened even more when he saw Allison, Boris and Warren waiting for him by one of the planes.

"Thank you! Thank you!" He laughed as he hugged all three of them.

"Now remember Bendy, you are going up to a strange and hostile world so you need to stay with Boris." Allison explained as she examined him to make sure he was bundled up. "Don't talk to strangers and make sure you go before you leave, the restrooms out there are filthy!"

"Allison!" The boys exclaimed and she blushed.

"Good luck, partner." Warren smiled and he gave the runt a quick noogie before Boris led him into the plane. After buckling Bendy in and starting the engine, Boris took a quick look around and saw Antino looking down at them. He didn't say anything and took off out of the hanger.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" She called but the plane was already too far away. Warren just laughed and walked away...

* * *

As soon as they reached the nearest city, Boris regretted not bringing a leash for the runt, who was dashing around the streets eager to see and experience everything he could see.

"Look at that! What's that?!" Bendy exclaimed as his eyes were widened in wonder and joy.

"Not so fast Bendy!" Boris panted as he tried to keep up with him.

"Wait! A cloud I could eat!?" He gasped when they passed a cart selling things for cotton candy to corndogs. "What's that music?" He gasped when a soft tune started echoing through the streets.

"A barrel organ." Boris laughed. "It's mechanical with emotions inside."

"Like your clarinet?"

"Yes." He smiled when a man suddenly stopped him.

"Sorry, but do ya have the time?" He asked desperately.

"It's six, sir." He replied and the man thanked him and walked away. "Bendy? Where are you?" He called as he looked around but he couldn't find the runt anywhere.

"Bendy!"...

* * *

Bendy smiled to himself as he walked through the streets of the city. He had lost Boris a while ago but he didn't worry. He knew it wouldn't be long until the older man found him. He smiled as he watched children playing in the streets and people working in their stalls in the marketplace. As he continued walking through the marketplace the people attempted to convince him to buy something from them but he politely refused.

He continued walking around aimlessly until he found himself in a large park full of lush green plants and colourful flowers.

He could hear the songbirds chirping in the trees and he could smell the sweet scent of the flowers. There was no one around so he decided to look around, he'd never seen real plant life before. He had only ever seeing it through the pictures around the tower and out the tower windows, all he could see was snow and rocks.

As he walked through the lovely park, he suddenly jumped when a scream shattered the silence.

He ran to the source of the screams and saw a man around his age climbing a tree. The man had a slim build with a mop of shaggy red hair on top of his head, a few freckles on his face, creamy skin and terror filled pale green eyes. He wore a light green Hawaiian shirt, a dark indigo necktie with red-and-blue stripes, and a pair of khaki pants.

Around the base of the tree were the inky monsters the media had dubbed 'The Searchers'.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" The man cried as he desperately tried to climb higher into the tree.

"Leave him alone now!" Bendy shouted and the Searchers turned to face him. There was a brief pause before they went to their newest and seemingly easier prey. Bendy just smirked and took a deep breath. His teeth became razor sharp, his blue eyes started glowing crimson red as his pupils became narrow slits, he finger nails turned black and sharp as a long, thin devil tail made of ink and his wings sprouted out of his body.

The man in the tree gasped as he watched Bendy in fear and shock as Bendy slowly crouched down like a cat, ready to pounce.

His transformation only fazed the Searchers for a brief moment before they continued to move towards him. Bendy just grinned as he lunged at them, slashing them to ribbons with his claws in only a few seconds. As the remains of their comrades dissolved into the ground, the few surviving Searchers quickly retreated back to their puddles.

Once they were gone, Bendy reverted back to him human form and walked over to the tree.

"It's alright, ya can come down now!" He called up but the man stayed rooted to the branch he was hanging from.

"Stay away from me!" He cried and tried to move, but the branch snapped under his weight. He braced himself for the pain, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and gasped when he saw that Bendy had caught him. He saw the hurt in the smaller male's eyes and felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach.

"Sorry for scaring you." Bendy said as he set the man down and started walking away, only for him to grab his wrist.

"Wait! I'm sorry, thanks for saving me." He gulped as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "You wanna a soda? It's on me." He grinned after a moment of awkward silence. "Name's Wally, Wally Franks."

"Mine's Bendy, um... what's a 'soda'?"...

* * *

By now it was sunset and Bendy and Wally were sat on a bench in the park with pizza boxes and soda cans scattered around them. They were laughing and enjoying each other's company.

"So you're one of those ink things?" Wally suddenly asked.

"Well, yes and no." He replied. "They did tests and I'm mostly human with ink in my systems, I have powers like the ones you saw, but Allison thinks I might have even more locked away in me."

"No wonder they keep you locked up, that's pretty huge!"

"I guess, I just wish they'd help me figure out who I am, I don't know anything about my past, not even my real name." He sighed. "Darkness is the first thing I remember, it was dark, it was cold and I was scared; but then Boris found me and he seemed to chase the darkness away and when he did, I wasn't scared anymore; why I was there and what I was meant to do, that I've never known and a part of me wonders if I ever will."

"Whoa, sorry man." Wally winced.

"It's fine, but you know the best thing about amnesia?" He asked and Wally shrugged. "I forgot." He replied and they both laughed.

"I'm glad someone's laughing." A voice growled from behind them and they turned around to see a furious Boris glaring at them.

"Who's that?" Wally gulped.

"That's Boris, he's like my nanny." Bendy shrugged.

"Hysterical." He glared as he got in between the two smaller men. "Let's go."

"What? Why?" Bendy moaned. "I wanna hang out with Wally."

"Oh don't worry, he's coming too." Boris said as he grabbed Wally by the arm.

"W-What?!" Wally cried as the larger man started dragging him out the park towards a van where two Solstice soldiers were sat in van.

"Boris! He doesn't have to come with us!"

"He does Bendy, I heard what you told him, he knows too much."

"B-But...but..." Bendy stuttered, not sure what to do.

"Sir! The boss wants to speak to you!" One of the soldiers suddenly called from inside the van, holding a radio. Boris gave Wally a glare, telling him not to move, before walking over to get the radio. As he spoke to Antino, Bendy and Wally shared a nervous look before the raven haired man mouthed an apology to his new friend.

Just then, Boris walked back over to them and let out a heavy sigh.

"Mr Franks, you're free to go." He said.

"Wait, what?" Bendy gasped.

"He's free to go, so long as he doesn't breathe a word of this to _anyone_." He warned.

"You got it buddy." Wally quickly said before giving Bendy a friendly bump on the shoulder. "Sorry dude, but I'm outta here!" He exclaimed and power walked away...

* * *

When they arrived back at the tower, Boris had almost dragged Bendy to his room where Allison and Warren were waiting for them. Boris had already told them about Bendy and what had happened.

"Bendy, why did ya run off? Ya promised us ya would stay by his side at all times." Warren glared.

"Oh come on!" Bendy groaned. "I'm 20 years old! I'm not a little kid!"

"We know that, but you have to understand." Boris said. "You don't know the dangers of the outside world."

"That's because you guys won't teach me! I just wanted to feel like a normal person for once! I just wanted a friend to talk to, someone new!" He cried as tears started to build in his eyes. The three other adults shared a look and sighed.

"This isn't the life you asked for, Bendy, but it's the one you got." Allison sighed as she gave him a loving hug and wiped his tears away. "We have to make the best of it."

"And my past?" The runt frowned.

"We'll keep looking, together." Warren promised.

"Can I still hang with Wally?" He asked hopefully.

"I think something can be arranged." Boris smiled...


End file.
